1. Technical Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting display and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical flat organic light emitting display includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), and the like.
In general, an organic light emitting display using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) among the flat organic light emitting displays is a flat-type display using electric field emission of an organic material. Light emission of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) is achieved using a mechanism in which electrons and holes are injected from electrodes, and when excitons generated by coupling the holes and electrons fall from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.
The organic light emitting display does not require an additional light source, and thus the thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. Since the organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and at the same time has excellent light emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle, the organic light emitting display can be used for electronic products such as a portable terminal or a large television.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.